


(Im)Patience

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin is too old for this shit, Dis is so not having any of her brother's shit, Dori can't believe he's related to these dwarfs, Dwalin is the best bro in Middle Earth, Family Shenanigans, Fili is super protective, First Kiss, Gloin loves his family, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oin is confused but don't care anyway, Ori is just happy to be here, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Vilir finds the circumstance quite amusing, thorin is not so secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was looking forward to meeting Thorin after months of being apart, their first time away from each other since they began courting. Unfortunately, his relatives were determined to not let them have a moment of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family Reunion
> 
> My attempt at humor. I'm better at making people upset than happy so... enjoy? Also, alternative title: Cockblocked.

Kili was hardly able to stay still, bouncing on the balls of his feet every so often as his family prepared themselves to go Balin’s house. He repeatedly looked out of the windows, wanting to be on the way already. He knew the party would not start in at least an hour but, while he usually liked to take his time, he wanted to go as soon as possible today.

“Calm down, Kili! You’ll wrinkle your clothes!” Dis chided from the other side of the room as she checked her braids on a mirror.

“It’s just going to be family, Mother. No one will care about how I look,” Kili retorted although he did sit down next to his father.

Vilir gave his son an amused look. “Dori will think differently.”

“Dori will be there?” Kili asked in surprise. He had been told that Dori and his brothers were too distantly related to the main Durin line to be invited to family events. Kili supposed that seeing as this wasn’t a formal event and Ori recently became Balin’s student, the brothers were starting to be welcomed in these events. “Will Nori be there?” Kili wondered excitedly. He wasn’t looking forward to facing Dori’s fussiness, but Nori’s adventures were always something to behold.

“Not unless he wants Dwalin to arrest him,” Fili replied as he walked into the room, his golden hair brushed to silkiness and meticulously braided.

Kili couldn’t help but feel jealous. It had taken him but a couple of minutes to prepare himself. Even after checking twice to make sure that his clothes weren’t messy, he still had a lot of time to spare before Fili and Dis finished getting ready.

Fili looked at Dis who had just fined replacing on her final bead on her thick dark hair. “Are we ready?” He asked, sounding a little dismayed.

“You sound as if you don’t want to go!” Kili said, laughing. He approached Fili and slung his arms over Fili’s shoulders. They’re almost the same height now, Kili noted proudly. With some luck he’d be taller than Fili. That should salvage some of his pride for not being able to grow his beard fast enough! “Weren’t you the one who couldn’t stop talking about the food Bombur had prepared for this party?”

Fili made grumbled but then conceded, pushing Kili’s back toward the door. “All right, I admit I did that. Shall we go now?”

Kili was the first to run out of the door, followed closely by Fili. Kili laughed as he teased Fili on the way and it was easy to say his wide smile and rushing heart were due to the excitement of their game. However, this was a lie. While indeed fun, it was the family event that excited Kili most of all. Or, to be precise, it was seeing Thorin again that excited Kili the most.

This wasn’t the first time Thorin had left Ered Luin or the longest time he had been away. However, this was the first time Thorin left ever since he started courting Kili and he greatly missed Thorin’s company. Fili was more than a pleasant company, but he wasn’t Thorin. Even though the king never spoke or showed much emotion, it only made his words and expressions more precious.

But it’s not only his longing for Thorin’s company which made Kili rush. Although their courtship had been known, Kili was aware that many considered it a mere joke. There were some who tried to make Thorin change his mind and although Thorin had rejected those attempts, knowing that those dwarfs were more eligible to be Thorin’s husband or wife did nothing to comfort Kili. What if Thorin came to his senses and left Kili?

When Balin opened the door for Kili and his family, he was smiling as jovially as always, but Kili noticed slight wryness in his eyes. While the guests were few, Balin’s house was filled with voices courtesy of people’s attempt to converse with Oin and Dori’s loud criticism to every slight imperfection; far too much noise for Balin who spent most of his time in a library. Kili nudged Fili beside him, grinning. Fili raised an eyebrow, not showing his glee openly although he seemed quite amused as well.

“Welcome!” Balin said, spreading his arms. “Come on in!”

“Are we the last ones?” Dis asked, looking around the sitting room. She nodded when Dori and Ori bowed to her.

“Not quite. Thorin and Dwalin aren’t here yet,” Balin answered. “They should be here soon, however. In the meantime, please enjoy yourself!”

Kili’s spirit was rather deflated when he heard that Thorin hadn’t arrived but Fili already pulled him toward Ori before he made his disappointment known. As Fili predicted Nori, an endless source of entertaining stories when present and not in a rush to escape from people who were looking for him for whatever reason, wasn’t present. It was a pity, but Ori was a decent company. Although he didn’t have any personal adventure to tell, his knowledge of history, politics, and culture, was entertaining. It was rare for Kili and Fili to find anyone their age who knew these subjects as much as they did, so they loved spending time with Ori. Furthermore, Ori’s relative innocence was a source of amusement for them. It was a pleasure to introduce Ori to things Dori carefully shielded him from then watch him turn red in embarrassment and excitement. Dori’s wrath afterward was always worth it, if Kili said so himself.

Just before Fili and Kili managed to convince Ori to exchange some of the wine for a stronger one, a strong loud knock was heard. There was a second of silence, even Oin who probably didn’t clearly hear the knock was quiet. The silence was followed by a flurry of movement. Dori pulled Ori away from Fili and Kili’s clutch and righted his appearance, urgently whispering something to Ori. Gloin and Oin grumbled quiet complaints of tardiness and stood behind Dis and Vilir, the only two in the room who were calm. Fili muttered something under his breath that Kili didn’t quite hear. Excitement thrummed in his veins and anxiety made his skin tingle as he made his way toward the door and stood next to his parents.

Balin ran his eyes around the room one last time before opening the door. “Welcome!” He greeted Thorin and Dwalin.

“Balin,” Thorin said to his old friend. He nodded his acknowledgement when Dori and Ori bowed to him before turning to his closest relatives. “Dis, Vilir.”

“Late as usual, I see,” Dis teased as the door closed behind Dwalin.

Thorin looked at his sister calmly, not rising to the taunt. “I had some things to sort out before I come here.”

“Your house, I hope,” Dis muttered, shaking her head slightly, drawing a glare from Thorin.

Vilir smiled, distracting Thorin from Dis. “Welcome back, Thorin. How was your journey?”

“Quite good, excepting a few small hurdles on the way,” Thorin said, followed by Dwalin’s confirming grunt behind him, but he wasn’t paying attention.

Kili grinned when his eyes met Thorin’s. The king still looked rather tired, creases on his forehead and corner of eyes deeper and the bags under his eyes more visible than usual, but still he smiled to Kili, his eyes lighting up. Kili’s heart made a funny little flutter seeing warmth in his eyes and the curve of his lips and Kili couldn’t wait to spend time with him, relieving him of his tiredness and listening to his stories. He had been deprived of Thorin’s company for too long.

“What news do you have from Nogrod?” Balin’s voice came, breaking the spell.

Thorin pursed his lips and nodded to Kili before turning to Balin. There was nothing Kili could do but swallow his disappointment when he started discussing the result of his meetings in Nogrod. Thorin was a king first and foremost, no matter how Kili sometimes wished otherwise. Similarly, he was a prince of a dwarf kingdom. It was his duty to protect and support his king. So, although slightly reluctant, Kili joined the discussion.

There was no significant news to speak of. Nogrod was doing well and the dwarfs there graciously welcomed Thorin and Dwalin to their city. Unsurprisingly, they expected greater political support from Thorin and an arrangement of more profitable trade and other profitable cooperation-expected results of an official visit. Kili did his best to listen carefully but found his mind drifting to what he preferred to do right now instead of joining the boring conversation. Only Dori and Ori listened to Thorin carefully-Dori because it’s his first time being allowed to join such discussion and Ori because of his natural curiosity. Even Balin seemed to lose interest after a while. Kili very nearly sighed loudly in relief when Dis declared the talk over and it’s time for lunch.

With that, formality faded away. Dwalin led the group into the dining room, loudly announcing his hunger, much to Dori’s horror. No one else minded, however, used to such display from the warrior and followed him. Kili grinned and pushed Ori, who was hesitating behind Dori, into the dining room. There, a table full of food awaited them. It was a feast fit for a king (and thus no doubt the fruit of Dori’s labor or ceaseless demand) with wonderfully minimum amount of vegetables and very large amount of meat. As dessert, various breads and cakes were served. Unable to choose which to eat first, Kili grabbed a plate and took whatever caught his fancy. It’s something which would usually get him a scolding from Dis, but she, too, was quite distracted by the extraordinary amount of food.

“Hungry?”

Kili smiled widely at Thorin. Unlike others who were either complimenting the menu or filling their bowls and plates to the brim with food, he seemed not in a hurry to secure something for himself, carrying only a bowl of soup. Kili frowned at it. He was sure the dwarfs in Nogrod had been excellent hosts, but Thorin had just arrived from a lengthy trip. Surely he could use more than a bowl of soup, no matter how delicious.

“Yes. But I see that you’re not,” Kili said, pointedly looking at Thorin’s bowl.

Thorin glanced around them. “I’ll have more later,” He said before turning his attention back to Kili. “Shall we sit down?”

Although there’s still more dishes he wanted to try, Kili nodded eagerly. He let Thorin led him to a corner of the crowded table. His hunger evaporated slightly they sat together. He almost couldn’t remember the last time they talked-Thorin had been very busy before he left and Kili wasn’t so unreasonable that he’d demand the king’s time simply to keep himself happy.

“How was Nogrod?” Kili asked, taking a huge bite of something he wasn’t really paying attention to.

“Haven’t I just spoken of it?” Thorin replied with a smile as he had a spoonful of his soup.

“You talked about your meetings, not Nogrod itself,” He pointed out, grinning proudly at his observation.

Thorin nodded, looking amused. “It’s a lovely city. You should go there one day.” Thorin looked at Kili fondly. Below the table, their knees bumped against each other. Kili wished for more contact than that but he forced himself to settle for it… for now. “Perhaps one day we could…”

“Is the food not to your liking?” Dori asked as he materialized between Kili and Thorin.

Thorin blinked slowly, surprised. “It’s perfectly good.”

“I’m glad,” Dori replied, puffing his chest proudly. He then took a chair, wedged it between Kili and Thorin’s chairs, forcing Kili to move away, and sat down on it. “If you don’t mind, there are some things I want to ask about.”

Kili sulkily turned to his plate. He only shrugged when he caught Thorin looking at him apologetically. He had no interest to hear about the culture, food and fashion in Nogrod and even if indeed he did, he’d rather be asking Thorin about directly instead of listening to his conversation with someone else. He wanted to tell Dori to leave but that would be very rude, especially after the preparation he had done for the party.

After finishing his food quickly (there’s no point in lingering if he’d have Dori between him and Thorin), Kili went to look for drink, leaving Thorin with Dori. The way the conversation was progressing, it probably wouldn’t end soon, after all. Kili was a little surprised when he found ale, expecting only the best of wine to be served, but he wasn’t about to complain. He brought two tankards of it and brought it back to the table for himself and Fili who received the drink happily.

“We should have Dori arrange these things more often,” Fili suggested.

“I’d rather not,” Kili said, unable to fully hide his disappointment.

Fili raised an eyebrow and looked for Dori. When he saw the dwarf with Thorin, he laughed loudly and a little too merrily for Kili’s taste. “I think he should host this event in the future. Don’t you agree, Ori?”

Ori blushed, glancing at Dori with wide eyes. “We would be deeply honored.”

Fili smirked at Kili who scowled. “If possible, ask Nori to join us, too.”

“I’m not sure…” Ori trailed off hesitantly.

“Aye,” Dwalin agreed across from them. “Make sure he comes so I can get my hands on him.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you’re into that, Dwalin,” Gloin wondered out loud with a smirk. The dwarf already looked quite drunk. Kili suspected it had to do with the fact that his wife and son weren’t present.

“I’m not,” Dwalin grunted. “That’s Thorin,” He said before breaking into a loud laugh, banging on the table with his fists, joined by Gloin. Only Vilir chuckled along with them, while the others smiled and squirmed uncertainly. On his side of the table, Thorin scowled at his friend but Kili noted a hint of red creeping up his face. “The dwarfs in Nogrod practically threw themselves at him. You should’ve seen their faces when Thorin said he was spoken for!”

Kili finished his drink in a few large gulps, embarrassed and irritated at the same time. He wished he could say something but he knew silence was a better response. He didn’t want to risk letting everyone know that the physical aspect of his relationship with Thorin was severely lacking. Aside from handholding, they did little else because of Thorin’s insistence to wait. Kili could hardly wait for his coming of age so he could ask for what he knew they both wanted. But, for now Kili left the table to get more drink and avoid the increasingly raunchy jokes.

“What are they laughing at?” Oin asked. It seemed that he had wisely decided that the ale was more important than food and sat near it.

“Nothing,” Kili muttered sullenly as he filled his tankard.

“Muffin? It’s perfectly fine if I say so myself. What’s wrong with it?” Oin asked, baffled.

Sometimes Kili forgot how hard at hearing the old dwarf was. They were only a couple of steps away from each other! “Nothing!” Kili shouted to Oin’s ear trumpet.

“Oh! No need to shout, lad, I can hear just fine,” Oin chided. “I thought they’re making fun of you and Thorin.” He ignored Kili’s exasperated glare and drank his ale, oblivious.

“Don’t let it bother you.”

Kili looked at Thorin who had somehow managed to escape Dori. In a normal situation he would be pleased, but Dwalin joke about the dwarfs in Nogrod had darkened his mood. “Oin or Dwalin?” He muttered so that Oin wouldn’t hear him. He only needed to be hit on the head with the ear trumpet a few times to learn his lesson.

Thorin’s lips twitched but he didn’t smile. He glanced at Oin, making sure that the old dwarf didn’t know what they’re talking about. “Both.”

Kili huffed and drank his ale quickly before refilling his tankard. No doubt this feast would last well into the night. While Kili would normally not mind, the prospect of being teased endlessly and not having more than a few minutes with Thorin didn’t thrill him. If he was to be patient as he was left alone wondering what exactly had happened in Nogrod, he should be drunk.

“Slow down. We’ll have enough time for that later,” Thorin warned.

“What are you talking about?” Oin asked, annoyed that he had been left out of the conversation.

“It’s nothing,” Kili replied.

“Moving? Who’s moving?” Oin asked, looking between the two dwarfs.

How Gloin managed to summon the patience to handle Oin was beyond Kili. Or perhaps that’s why Gloin was very short-tempered, because his patience had been spent for his brother. Kili scowled at the old dwarf, ready to shout into his ear trumpet again. However, Thorin held his hand up, stopping him. “I’ve taught you Iglishmek, haven’t I? Use it,” He suggested.

“Between his legs?” Oin asked loudly, sounding scandalized, silencing the entire room.

Kili was sure his face turned bright red in record time. Before him, Thorin took a step back, looking faintly horrified. Meanwhile Oin looked between them, looking confused but ready to reprimand if his guess was true. Kili instinctively braced himself for ear trumpet attack.

“Iglishmek!” Kili desperately clarified to the rest of the guests who were staring at them in shock, anger, and amusement. “Thorin said I should use Iglishmek!”

Unfortunately, despite his effort, some seemed to doubt this. Fili pulled Kili away from Thorin and made Kili sit between Fili and Dis. Dwalin, who was the only one who looked vaguely disappointed by the clarification, received a hushed earful from Balin before he went to accompany Thorin. Kili’s shoulders slumped, knowing it’s very unlikely that he’d be allowed to be within Thorin’s arm’s reach until the end of the feast. And indeed he tried a few times afterward only to be pulled back by Fili or thwarted by Balin or Dori or both. Dwalin, Gloin and Vilir found it amusing, but not so with Kili. His only consolation was that Thorin looked similarly displeased with the situation.

The party ended some time after midnight. To say that Kili was dissatisfied was an understatement. While his belly was wonderfully full and his senses slightly fuzzy, the lack of opportunity to spend time with Thorin privately disappointed Kili. He very nearly became hopeful again when Thorin walked home with his and his family but Fili stubbornly refused to leave his side, resulting in more or less the same situation. Kili could only throw glances at Thorin’s direction as the king walked in front of him, speaking with Dis and Vilir, so close and yet so far.

“Are you coming in?” Vilir asked Thorin as they arrived at their home.

Thorin shook his head. “No. It’s rather late,” He replied. Kili could only frown at the ground in disappointment.

“Of course,” Vilir said with a nod. “But while you’re here I should give you something. I found a tapestry depicting the history of dwarfs at the market which Dis said would look perfect for your house. I can’t remember where I put it, however. Dis, Fili, can you help me?”

Dis looked confused, arching her eyebrow at Vilir. Kili completely understood her reaction; he couldn’t remember any mention of tapestry. Dis would’ve mentioned it if she had approved of it, but Kili never heard her speaking about any redecoration for Thorin’s house (which was just fine for Kili no matter what others might say). Fili, meanwhile, seemed to be ready to protest but Vilir put an arm around his son’s shoulders and gently pulled him into the house. Dis followed them hesitantly. She gave Thorin and Kili a warning look before she disappeared inside, leaving the door wide open so they could observe Thorin and Kili, seeing as it was very dark and quiet outside at that time.

“That didn’t go as planned,” Thorin said once the footsteps had receded. He patted Kili’s shoulder when he nodded ruefully. “Be patient. They just want the best for you.”

“And you.” Kili looked away. He wanted to say that many others thought he wasn’t the best for Thorin but the atmosphere was sour enough as it was. However, he as sure Thorin didn’t miss the implication. Kili thought of what Dwalin said about the ladies in Nogrod. He was glad that Thorin refused them, but had there been any sliver of hesitation? Kili was sure they were beautiful noble dwarfs, worthy of being a queen beside Thorin while he was just…

“Kili,” Thorin called him.

Kili looked back at Thorin, ready to assure him that he wasn’t upset. He didn’t expect, however, for Thorin to look at him so tenderly and slowly lean forward and…

Thorin’s lips were soft, pressing gently against Kili’s. There was no trace of strength and domination he was well-known for, only kindness and patience. His hand felt powerful, sliding up to hold the back of Kili’s neck, not to pull him closer, but just to touch him. Kili clutched the fur of the king’s coat tightly, his knees weakening. Tentatively, he kissed back, hoping he was doing this right. A deep hum from deep inside Thorin’s throat told him that indeed it was.

When Thorin pulled away, Kili let out a shuddery breath. In his chest, his heart beat quickly. His body felt warm. He wanted. He needed. But it wasn’t the time for this. His family was probably on their way back outside and Kili knew better than to let them witness this. So, Kili released Thorin and moved back half a step, watching quietly as the king did the same.

Thorin had an uncharacteristic dreamy expression on his face-similar to the one he wore when he requested the permission to start their courtship-which Kili probably mirrored. For a moment they just stared at each other, unable to find something to say. Thorin was unsurprisingly calm but Kili was slowly grinning widely. He had to fight to return his expression back to neutral when he heard his family returning.

“I’ll come to see you tomorrow,” Thorin promised just before Vilir came to view with a roll of tapestry.

Kili smiled widely when Thorin left. Fili seemed suspicious but Kili ignored him. They shared many secrets, but this one shall be between Kili and Thorin alone. Kili grinned in the darkness of his room later that night, replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. When his eyes finally closed he thought of Thorin and how they might be able to steal more kisses (and perhaps _more_ than kisses?). Kili couldn’t wait for the morning to come.


End file.
